moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Shawe
Elias Shawe is a professional bare-knuckle boxer with a compulsive gambling problem and a quick, vulpine grin. He bears no relation to the Shaw family of SI:7. Current affairs Elias has experienced an unprecedented string of losses in the ring over the past few months—a trend that is vaguely traceable back to his defeat at an important Booty Bay match this past winter, in which he sustained a serious head injury. His formidable reputation has consequently come under fire and he is boxing much less than he used to (although still probably more than he should be). He can frequently be found in bars and taverns in such locations as Booty Bay, Ratchet, and, more recently, traveling with the Folly House, where he is doing muscle work on and off for spare change. Since his boxing prize money is no longer sufficient to pay off his gambling debts, he is often on the run from bookies. He suffers from frequent migraines and nosebleeds. Description Elias is slightly below average in stature. He possesses a wiry build, an angular face, a sharp, foxlike grin, and a general air of nervous energy. His knuckles are heavily scarred from years of fistfighting. For the most part he is a relatively approachable and good-humored person, and his innate resourcefulness and cunning make him quite useful in a pinch. On the other hand, he can also be impulsive, restless, and irritatingly impatient, and he frequently displays an almost maniacal interest in exposing himself to risky situations. He is deeply addicted to gambling in every sense of the word. When and where it counts, however, he seems to be a fundamentally good person; his moral compass is skewed, but usually points within a few degrees of the right direction. Past *Shawe grew up Stormwind; he was raised from the age of about four or five at an orphanage in a poor and rather seedy Old Town neighborhood. Prior to that, he lived in Southshore under the care of a relative or another orphanage, although he was too young at the time to form any clear memories of those early years. Like many other children during that time, his parents died (possibly during the First or Second War), vanished, or abandoned him when he was an infant, and he's never bothered trying to find out who they were. Consequently, Shawe does not know his exact birthdate, and his age of thirty is only a close estimate. *Shawe spent most of his childhood on the street, getting into fights and engaging in various acts of mischief. He quickly became adroit in the less savory urban arts, including pick-pocketing, lock-picking, thuggery, and sneaking about in general; most of his income in his early teenage years was criminal in nature, and he was arrested several times for petty theft (but fortunately always released with minor charges). Although very little of what he currently does is outwardly illegal in nature, he still retains an automatic distrust for and wariness toward official-looking authority figures such as guards. *His local reputation as a brawler enabled him to start working as a bouncer at a small Old Town pub by the time he turned eighteen. Soon afterwards he grew heavily involved in gambling, influenced by the bar crowd and his own impulsive tendencies. *At around twenty, he began boxing semi-professionally in Stormwind for prize money to pay off his gambling debts, and was surprisingly successful. *He continued gambling and boxing for the next decade, as the two hobbies proved to have somewhat of a mutually parasitic relationship, and became well-known in boxing circles and developed a considerable reputation. He traveled between cities such as Ratchet, Booty Bay and Gadgetzan to participate in high-stakes boxing matches. *Just after he turned thirty, Shawe received a serious head injury during a match in Booty Bay, which he subsequently lost. Since that time his boxing career has undergone a noticeable downward spiral. He suffers from frequent migraines and nosebleeds, and is oddly touchy about his right side. Miscellany *Shawe often starts grinning involuntarily when he's nervous, scared, or in pain. Though it's really more of a defensive rictus than a real grin, this habit still tends to make him look mentally imbalanced in certain situations. *Having grown up and lived most of his life in an urban environment, Shawe is deeply suspicious of and uncomfortable around wild animals. *He is also uncomfortable, in varying degrees, around powerful magic, demonic manifestations, the undead (including Death Knights), and anything else that looks dangerous and is very detached from his own realm of personal experience. Granted, many--if not most--of his aversions are probably warranted. *The more he likes someone, the more he is prone to teasing them. Category:Rogue Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Human Category:Alliance